


Billy and Teddy Are Real

by miraluka3



Category: Glee, Young Avengers
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-07
Updated: 2012-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraluka3/pseuds/miraluka3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Evans is very affected by the Young Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Billy and Teddy Are Real

**Author's Note:**

> Written for (and title stolen from) [dukeofnines](http://bampablo.tumblr.com/).

Sam Evans was a total fanboy. Of course, that wasn’t news. Sam was well-known as one of the school nerds, and only his membership on the synchronized swimming team (who knew?) kept him from being labeled a total loser.

Most people knew was exactly what he was nerdy about. Everyone knew about his love of _Star Wars_ , since he used his James Earl Jones impression every chance he got. And even Principal Figgins, normally so clueless, knew about Sam’s love of _Avatar_.

But there was one thing Sam never talked about. With anyone. _Young Avengers_.

Surprisingly, even Kurt had started to get interested in some of Sam’s comic books after watching Sam read them in the evenings. But Sam never let anyone see him reading _Young Avengers_.

It wasn’t that he was ashamed of liking them, or at least that’s what he told himself. After all, even non-comic book fans liked the Avengers. But there was more to it than that. There were things Sam could only admit to himself in the quiet of the night alone in his room, and never out loud.

Things like how he thought Teddy Altman had pretty eyes and Billy Kaplan had a great butt and that the bravest thing Teddy and Billy had done wasn’t becoming superheroes, it was being themselves.

And so Sam kept his new copies of _Young Avengers_ \- they’d been the first thing he’d bought for himself with the money from his job at “Dairy Queen” - in a shoebox under his bed, knowing that if he put them on his bookshelf, all anyone would see would be comics, but also knowing they mean so much more.

Today, after quickly buying his copy of _The Children’s Crusade #9_ at the local comic book store, Sam hurried home to read it. After all, he had been waiting for months to find out what was going to happen to Cassie and the other Young Avengers.

Sam went into the guest room - his room - as usual, sat down on his bed and started reading, too eager to even take off his shoes. As Sam carefully read his new comic book he found himself sucked in, forgetting the world around him.

Finally, as he neared the end, it happened. As he read the conversation - _“till death do us part” “did you just propose to me?”_ \- Sam felt a wide grin take over his face. And then he turned the page to find that nearly a whole page was taken up by the image of Billy and Teddy kissing. Of two boys in love. Two boys who were strong and brave and everything Sam wished he could be.

That’s when Sam realized he was crying. Sam Evans, the boy who didn’t cry after his family lost his home, after he had to spend his days and nights delivering pizzas and living in a hotel room and stripping to take care of his family, was crying over a comic book.

Except Sam knew it wasn’t really about the comic book, or at least not entirely. It was about all the secrets he was keeping, all the lies he was telling and how they were tearing him up inside.

A new realization hit Sam then: he couldn’t do it anymore. It was time to be honest, time to tell people who he really was, to let someone see him - all of him - and maybe to have a chance at real love someday, just like Billy and Teddy. And he was scared, really he’d never been more terrified in his life, but he felt like this was the moment, if he didn’t do this now, he never would.

Sam got up, wiped off his face, walked out of his room, and knocked on the open door at the end of the hall. The person inside looked up from the outfits he was laying out on the bed.

“Kurt, I-I wanted to show you this, I think you‘ll like it.” Sam gestured toward the comic book in his hand and took a deep breath. “And then I need to tell you something.”

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted to [my tumblr](http://miraluka3.tumblr.com/post/18931740457/fic-billy-and-teddy-are-real).


End file.
